With regard to such lithium ion secondary batteries, the use of a carbonaceous negative electrode active material having an oil absorption of 65 mL/100 g or less has been disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses the use of graphite having a Raman half-width of less than 25 cm−1.